


every stumble and each misfire

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Discipline, First Time, Getting Together, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: "You need to be more disciplined, Keith," Shiro says. "If you can't do it yourself, I'll help you."Keith really wishes that his stupid brain didn't turn Shiro's well meaning words into something filthy. But the idea of Shiro getting rough with him, shoving him up against a wall or bending him over one of the chairs on the bridge and justtakinghas been a recurring fantasy for longer than he cares to admit."Okay," Keith says when he finds his voice. "Do it."





	every stumble and each misfire

The door slides open and Shiro steps into Keith's room. He's always been the type of person to wear his emotions on his sleeve. Never quick to anger, always patient with Keith through his many fuck ups. As soon as Keith sees the frown on Shiro's face and the furrow in his brow, Keith knows he's in for a lecture. Because even now, when their lives are on the line Shiro has never so much as raised his voice with him.

"Keith," Shiro says. There's irritation in his voice but mostly, it’s just filled with disappointment. "I thought we talked about this."

Keith scoots off the side of his bed because he wants to be standing for this conversation. Not that it really matters since Shiro still has a solid six inches on him.

"I know Shiro, but I just --"

"But _nothing_, Keith." Shiro scrubs a hand through the long part of his hair and looks away from him.

"I'm sorry," Keith says.

“Are you?” Shiro asks. 

There’s more of an edge to his voice than there was a moment ago. He looks Keith up and down quizzically and walks past him, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Shiro gestures for Keith to sit down next to him. Keith takes a few tentative steps, feeling an uneasy tension between them. He sits down, careful to leave a few inches of space between them. 

He’d kissed Shiro a week ago, after they left the Blade of Marmora headquarters and got back into Red. Keith had been prepared to blame it on nerves, or adrenaline or anything really, but then Shiro had kissed him back. They haven’t talked about it since.

"You need to be more disciplined, Keith," Shiro says. "If you can't do it yourself, I'll help you."

Keith really wishes that his stupid brain didn't turn Shiro's well meaning words into something filthy. But the idea of Shiro getting rough with him, shoving him up against a wall or bending him over one of the chairs on the bridge and just _taking_ has been a recurring fantasy for longer than he cares to admit.

"Okay," Keith says when he finds his voice. "Do it."

"What?" Shiro says, like he isn't the one who started this conversation. 

"Discipline me."  
The ball is in Shiro's court now, so to speak, and Keith doesn't miss how Shiro's cheeks flush slightly before he clears his throat.

"Are you sure?" Shiro asks.

Keith very nearly spits back, 'did I stutter?' but even he's not that much of an asshole, so instead he just nods. Shiro pulls him forward across his lap, his Galra arm bracing Keith's shoulders. Shiro's human hand just rests at the small of his back for a moment and Keith feels his face growing hot. He might have put himself in this position, but it doesn't make it any less embarrassing.

Shiro's hand comes down hard against his ass and Keith swears under his breath. It stings, even through his jeans. The next one is just as bad and Keith squeezes his eyes shut tight. After Shiro has hit, no -- _spanked_ him half a dozen times, it somehow gets worse.

Not because it hurts, but because underneath the sting, Keith's starting to get hard. Each strike sends a lightning bolt straight to his dick and there is _no way_ that Shiro won't be able to feel it when Keith is literally draped across his lap.

Worse yet, is the fact that Keith can't seem to stop the noises that keep spilling out of his mouth. His groans are getting louder and louder and Shiro hasn't said anything yet, but it's only a matter of time. Shiro stills for a moment. Keith is nearly certain that he's going to call Keith a fucking pervert and push him off his lap. But instead he rubs his hand softly over Keith's ass and Keith can't tell if he's gearing up for the next strike or trying to soothe away some of the hurt. Shiro brings his hand down _hard_ and Keith cries out, startled, and grinds his dick against Shiro's thigh. So much for ever being able to look Shiro in the eye again.

"Keith," Shiro says and his voice is so soft, a little awed even. "Are you _enjoying_ this?"

Keith doesn't respond -- can't respond. Shiro spanks him again and Keith doesn't need to. His body's reactions are all the answer Shiro needs. Shiro strokes his fingers through Keith's long hair, pulling the long pieces back away from his face even as Keith does his best to keep his head down. The soft, gentle touches aren't doing anything to help his hard-on fade. When Shiro scratches his fingers across the base of Keith's skull, he lets out a moan that leaves little room for interpretation. Shiro slides his arm out from underneath Keith's shoulders and Keith lets his head drop down towards the mattress.

"Lift up your hips."

Keith pushes himself up on his tiptoes and Shiro's hands slide around him, tugging open the button of his jeans and sliding down his zipper. Keith's breath catches in his chest. Is this really happening? This can't possibly be happening.

Shiro tucks his fingers under the waistband of his jeans, his metal fingers cool, his human ones warmer than normal. He tugs Keith's jeans and underwear down to his thighs. Keith looks back for the first time since this started to see himself bare assed over Shiro's lap. His dick has never been harder in his entire life. Shiro slides his Galra arm back under Keith, lifting him up and pressing a soft kiss to Keith's shoulder.

"I think I've been going about this the wrong way," he says. He rubs his other hand gently over Keith's ass, tracing over the faint pink marks he's already left. "You want to be good for me, don't you Keith?"

"More than anything," Keith gasps. Shiro drops another kiss to the back of his head and squeezes his ass.

"I'm going to keep spanking you," he says. "And then I'm going to make you come."

"Shiro, fuck," Keith groans. He can't help it when his hips piston forward, seeking some kind of friction.

"You're not going to come until I say you can," Shiro says. "Do you understand, Keith? No matter what."

Keith nods frantically but Shiro curls his hand underneath Keith's chin, forcing Keith to look at him. "I want to hear you say it."

Keith swallows hard before answering.

"Spank me. I'll be good for you."

Now it's Shiro's turn to swear under his breath. He lets go and Keith settles back into the mattress. Shiro's cool metal fingers rest at the back of his neck, gently but firmly holding him in place. When his hand comes down against Keith's ass, Keith isn't ready for it. It's a big difference, not having the two layers of clothing to protect him. The pain is exquisite. Keith wants to rub off against Shiro's thighs, right here, right now, as Shiro spanks him black and blue, consequences be damned. But that's the point, Keith realizes. The consequences matter. He grits his teeth and stills his hips as Shiro spanks him again and again and again. He begins to feel a little like he's floating off into space.

"Shiro," Keith moans. He wants to beg -- for Shiro to stop, for Shiro to spank him harder, for Shiro to let him come. He doesn't ask for any of it, because he's going to be good. He can do this, because Shiro wants him to and that's all the incentive he needs. "_Shiro_."

"That's it," Shiro murmurs. "You're doing so good. You can take some more, can't you?"

Keith makes a noise that halfway between a moan and a sob, but he's nodding his head as Shiro continues. When Shiro finally stops, Keith is trembling with his need to come.

"I've got you," Shiro whispers. "I've got you."

Shiro strokes his fingers through his hair again, waits until Keith's breathing slows back to normal and presses his fingers against Keith's lips. Keith opens his mouth and sucks on them greedily. Shiro works a finger inside of him slowly, and then a second, fucks him slowly and Keith pushes his hips back against Shiro's hand.

"Not yet," Shiro says. 

But Keith doesn't stop. He's been riding the edge of coming for so long now he's not sure he remembers what it feels like not be there. His entire body is screaming for release but all of his focus is on holding back. Shiro's fingers are thicker than his own, stretching him so perfectly and Keith doesn't even realize he's been sobbing into the mattress until Shiro pulls him upright and kisses away his tears. Keith winds his arms around Shiro's neck and kisses him -- finally kisses him. Shiro kisses back, groaning against his mouth. 

"Keith," Shiro says. "Fuck, you're so beautiful." Keith kind of wants to cry again, so instead he buries his face in Shiro's neck. "Come for me."

Shiro wraps his fingers around Keith's cock, wet and slippery from where he's been steadily leaking precome and jerks him off with firm strokes. Keith sinks his teeth into Shiro's shoulder when he comes and Shiro wraps his strong arms around him, holding him tight through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He gently helps Keith out of his jacket and jeans, tucks him back into his underwear. He lays Keith back down on his bed and spoons up behind him.

"You did so good, Keith. I'm so proud of you."

Keith is more than a little aware of Shiro's hard-on pressed up against his ass. 

"Don't you wanna --? I mean, I can help."

Shiro presses a kiss to the back of his head. "That's okay," he says. "I'll take care of it in a few minutes. I want to make sure you're okay."

Keith is silent for a moment.

"Can I watch?" he asks.

He feels Shiro huff out a laugh. "I'd like that," Shiro says.

When Shiro finally lets go of him and shoves his pants down, he keeps his eyes locked on Keith the entire time. Keith can't help himself. He slides a hand across Shiro's stomach and leans in to kiss him. Shiro comes with Keith's name on his lips. Keith can feel him smile against his mouth as he rolls over, his pants still pushed down around his ankles.

"I didn't mean for our first time to be like this," Shiro says.

"Our first kiss was after I almost died and found out I'm part Galra," Keith says. "I don't think we do things like other people."

Shiro laughs and kisses him again.

"No, I guess not."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this delicious [artwork](https://twitter.com/kredericart/status/1114244384361537536) by kredericart.
> 
> Come say hi on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/zombietime_)


End file.
